Fallen Star
by Vampgirl Bitches Biteme
Summary: What will happen if Bella forgets about Edward after he leaves her? Will she try and save his life? Or will she give Jacob a try? After a year of Edward being away he can't bare being away from Bella so he goes back to Forks to beg Bella for forgiveness. Will Bella accept? Or will she be to bust getting down and dirty with Jake ;)?
1. I love you Jacob Black

Fallen Star

Bella's P.O.V

_Flashback_

_I stood at the edge of the cliff in all of my clothes. That day I made sure I wore really heavy clothing. I carefully took a couple of steps back to the edge of the forest and then started running the distance forwards. "BELLA! NO!" I hear Jacob yell from the other side of the forest. I plunged into the air and hit the water. I quickly swam to the surface and pulled in an icy cold lung full of air. Suddenly a huge wave came and towed me under the water. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get back up. I smiled softly to myself as I realised that I was slowly losing air. I opened my mouth to allow the oxygen to escape my lung faster. I was starting to go unconscious when I felt Jacob warm, strong arms wrap around my torso. He towed me to the shore and gave me CPR as he begged me to breathe. "Bella, what did you do?" He whispered in relief as I pulled in a painful amount of air._

_End of flashback_

I bolted up and screamed as I woke up. "Bella? Bella hunni, it's ok. I'm here now. Don't worry. I'm here, you're safe." Jake soothed as he stroked my hair. "Sorry for waking you up." I muttered as rolled over so I wasn't facing him. Tears started to trickle silently down my cheeks. I felt the bed move slightly and next thing I knew Jake was crouched down at eye level in front of me. "Sweetie. Did you have another nightmare?" He asked me. I nodded and started crying violently. Jake climbed onto the bed next to me and wrapped his arms securely around my chest holding me to his chest. "What was it about?" He whispered into my hair. He always asked me this. "I nearly died. You saved me." I mumbled into his chest. "Are you on about the Cliff diving?" He asked me. Once again I nodded. I started to fall back to sleep but then I thought of something I wanted to do first. I slithered down the bed to Jakes boxers. I carefully pulled them off without him realising. I pulled them down to his ankles and that is when he realised I was no longer up the top of the bed next to him.

Jacob's P.O.V

"Bella? What are you doing?" I asked as I threw the covers back. I looked down at her to see her staring at my dick. She smiled up at me as I slowly started to get an erection in front of her eyes. She gasped and wrapped her hand around my length. "You are so big!" She complimented as she licked the head. I gasped and she put my dick in her mouth giving me a deep throat blow job a couple of times. After about 5 minutes I pulled her back to the top of the bed and ripped her clothes off like the animal I am. I trailed kisses down her stomach until I got to her privates. I licked and sucked her clit and then I slowly slipped a long finger inside her. She gasped and arched her back up slightly. She pushed forwards with every thrust of my finger. "More! I want more!" She moaned softly. I grinned and stuck another finger in her. I held my fingers still inside her for a moment so she could get use to the feel. When her whimpers died down to a sexy moan I started finger fucking her fast and hard. "How does that feel beautiful?" I asked her as I pushed my fingers deeper into her. "I want your thick, long, erect cock in my wet pussy!" She screamed in delight. "Your wish is my command." I grinned excitedly. "Jake, baby? Please be gentle to start with." She begged me. "Of course I will sweetie. But why?" I asked her as I rolled the extra-large, strong condom down my member. "I'm a virgin." She whispered. A virgin? What the fuck? And she just let me finger fuck her? "Oh. Ummm…. Are you sure you want to do this then?" I asked her now suddenly nervous. I was about to take her virginity. "Yes. I really want to do this Jake. Please." She begs me and moved her vagina so my cock was at the slit of her vagina. "Ok, just tell me if you want me to stop and I will. I promise." I promised her before I pushed her legs apart. I wrapped her legs around my waist and put pillows under her lower back to support her back. Gently I moved my long, hard, erection into her. Inch by inch she moaned slightly in pain. I stopped after a moment so she could get used to being this full. I already had roughly half of my penis in her. After her whimpers died down I pushed the rest of my length quickly into her. She gasped out in pain and then it turned into a delighted moan.


	2. I asked for it!

**Bella's P.O.V**

I moaned in pleasure as Jake started slowly moving his hard dick in and out if my vagina. I arched my back up wanting to get closer to him. Slowly Jacob reached around and undid my bra. I gasped as the cool air hit my erect nipples and then moaned as Jake started swirling is tongue around my left tit. "Mmmmm! Jakey! This is so fucking good!" I yelped as he started sucking my boob violently. "You feel so good around me baby!" Jake whispered before moving on to my other tit. "Jacob. Harder, faster, rougher!" I moaned as another bolt of pleasure hit me. Jake lifted his head up from my chest and smiled down at me. He started moving in and out of me at twice the original speed, then he doubled it again until he was going at fast as he could. He panted as he pushed himself in and out of me making his small, double bed bang lightly against the wall. I giggled as the banging continued. "Jakey. Maybe we should make the banging stop before we wake up your dad." I panted breathlessly. "Good idea." He smirked as he slowly removed himself from me making my soaking wet pussy tingle for more. He crawled backwards off the end of the bed before reaching down and pulling it a foot away from the wall. He climbed onto the bed and kissed me. "I wanna try something. Do you trust me?" He asked me. "Of course I trust you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. I need you to get onto your hands and knees for me. Once you have I need you to relax all your muscle in your body." He ordered playfully. I obeyed immediately, getting onto my hands and knees and relaxed all muscles. Jake climbed off the bed and tied my wrists and ankles to the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked. Curiosity hit me and I tensed up a bit. I relaxed myself as Jake kissed my neck and made his way down my back leaving damp spots from the kisses. "I'm going to anal fuck you so hard you will scream." Jacob whispered in my ear as he slipped a finger up my arse to make sure it was loose enough. "Jake. Start off slow." I pleaded quietly. Jake lined his dick up so it was on the rim of my anal and then pushed it in with all his force. I gasped as I felt the fullness. Next thing I knew he was thrusting hard in and out of me.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I heard Bella gasp as I slowly pulled my hard dick out of her sexy arse. I untied her and we both fell onto our backs. "Jacob. I want you to do something for me. To fulfil a fantasy I have." Bella said quietly and breathless. I looked over at her. She was even more beautiful than ever. Her face was completely flushed. "What do you need me to do Bell's? I'll do anything for you." I asked as I stroked hair off of her glimmering with sweat face. "I have always had a fantasy of being raped." She whispered as she stroked the back of my neck. "You want me to rape you?" I asked, confused on why. "Yes. Please Jakey. I love the idea of being forced down and the choice of sex being taken away from me. Going as fast, had and rough as the person wants. Just thinking about it makes me wet." She admitted. "Ok, I guess I can do that." I smiled at her. "Ok, make sure you DON'T put a condom on then. It would ruin the fantasy if you wear one." She demanded (Always use condom in real life!). "Ok sweet. I promise I won't wear a condom. We will do it tomorrow, ok. When we wake up we don't know each other." I smiled and pulled her to my chest and we fell to sleep peacefully.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella. That was all I could think about. The way her lips would always move in sync with mine. The way her arms would always relax around my next. The way she had to go on tip-toes to kiss me. I love her. I need her back in my life. "I know. I will go and beg for her forgiveness." I said to myself as I quickly threw my clothes back into my bag. I called the airport on my way to the car. Fork's here I come.

I get off the plane in Port Angeles. I give out a sigh of relief as I smell the familiar air of my near home. A sudden familiar scent hit's me and I walk absentmindedly towards it. Bella was in Port Angeles? With Jacob, I think his name is? I walk down the crowded city and into the mall. I sniffed the air again and Bella's mouth-watering scent got stronger. I walked to where she was. She was in the disabled toilets. "Oh sir please stop!" She moaned quietly. "Never! You deserve to have this happen to you! You love it really!" Jacob chuckled. _What the hell? _I thought as I scrambled through Jacob's mind. I saw what he was seeing for a moment. It was a naked Bella and he was….fucking her roughly? _He's raping her! _I though disgusted. "Don't worry Bella! I'll get him off you!" I shout through the door.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was loving it but I had to pretend I hated it! I reached over and grabbed my phone to check the time. It was 19:29 meaning all the shops would be shut and everybody would be gone. "Oh sir please stop!" I moaned quietly as I put down my phone again. "Never! You deserve to have this happen to you! You love it really!" Jacob chuckled. I heard a faint voice but took no notice as Jake raped me. Seconds later, the toilet door was kicked off reviling Edward fucking Cullen! He vamped over to us and grabbed Jacob by the next off of me. "Edward! What the fuck! Put him down! You're hurting him!" I shrieked. "Bella he deserves to be hurt! He was raping you!" Edward said angrily back as his grip tightened slightly. "Edward, I asked him last night to rape me. It's part of one of my fantasies! Unlike you, Jacob actually loves me for me and was whiling to have sex with me without me trying to force myself onto him like I had to with you!" I yelled. Edward looked over at me and dropped Jacob to the floor before flashing over to me. "Bella, la mia cantante, il mio compagno. Io ti amo. Ho sempre amato voi. Stavo cercando di proteggerti. Questo è l'unico motivo per cui ho lasciato, il mio amore. Non potevo stare lontano più così sono tornato per te. Ma mi è stato sostituito con questo bastardo?" (In Italian means "Bella, my singer, my mate. I do love you. I have always loved you. I was trying to protect you. That is the only reason I left you, my love. I couldn't stay away any longer so I came back for you. But you replaced me with this mutt?") Edward whispers in my ear as he cups my face. He knew I know Italian fluently. "No, Edward mi dispiace. E 'troppo tardi. Mi hai lasciato. era i lupi che mi trovano nei boschi. Era Jake che mi ha salvato dall'annegamento quando sono andato cliff diving. Sono stati i lupi che hanno ucciso uno dei membri della congrega del Victoria quando ha cercato di uccidermi. Era Jake che mi ha portato al pronto soccorso quando sono caduto dalla mia moto! Lei ha fatto nulla per aiutarmi 6 mesi!" I yelled back at him in Italian. (Means "No, Edward I'm sorry. It's too late. You left me. It was the wolves that found me in the woods. It was Jake who saved me from drowning when I went cliff diving. It was the wolves who killed one of Victoria's coven members when he tried to kill me. It was Jake who took me to the emergency room when I fell off my motorbike! You have done nothing to help me the 6 months!") Taken aback, Edward dropped his hand from my cheek and flashed out of the room. I ran over to Jake who was just struggling up off the floor.

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this fanfic ;) This is my first 'M' rated. Please leave a review on what you think! I'm not going to make another update until I get at least 2 reviews! I know what you're thinking already! I'm evil etc but if you leave a review you are one review away from an update. Even if it already has two reviews, please review anyway and tell me what you think and if there is anything you want me to add and I will take it into consideration!**


	3. Authors note! Please read

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated my story lately but that is due to two reasons. The first reason is because I haven't had anymore reviews recently so I don't know if you want me to continue writing or not. The other reason is because I have been revising for my Maths GCSE's on Monday the 9****th**** and Friday the 13****th**** June (Next week) plus I have an interview. **

**Wish me luck and please review so I know if you want more otherwise I'm just wasting my time.**

**Love ya guys ;) Keep reading my stories and review so I know if I am meant to be writing more please .xx**


	4. Are you sure you're Ok?

**Hey guy's I would like to give a very special shout out to Pokadottedmuffin for being the first and only person to review my story so far! It is nice to know people love my stories and are thinking of dilemma's. If you review a dilemma you think might/should happen maybe I will put it in the story **** Keep smiling guys.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Bella ran over to me as Edward zipped out of the toilets. "Jacob! Jake are you ok? Take it easy!" She rushed as I tried to sit up. "Bella, hunny, you're rambling!" I chuckled weakly. I stand up carefully and then pull Bella to her feet as well. "Sorry. I was just so scared I was going to lose you! I don't want to lose you!" She mumbled with her head casted towards the floor. "Hey, I was still conscious. I just thought if I pretended I wasn't then he would take it easier on you." I said as I put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Oh. You don't know Italian do you?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Oh, do you want me to tell you what he said?" She asked me. Did I want to know? I wasn't sure if I should because she was starting to shake slightly. "Only if you want me to know." I decided. She took a deep breath and held it for a couple of seconds before breathing out again and nodding. She told me what was said. "I didn't know you knew Italian." Was the only thing I could think to say. She looked up at me and nodded again. She was starting to look really pale and was shaking a bit. I touched her cheek and gasped. "Bella, you're freezing." I gasped in shock. Next thing I knew she was falling towards the floor unconscious. I pulled out my phone while holding her tight in my arms. I called 999 and told them we needed help. "Izzy, please be ok. I can't lose you! I won't!" I insisted as they loaded her into the ambulance. Izzy was the nickname _only I _called her.

**Edwards P.O.V**

What have I done? Have I just lost all chance of getting my forever love back? I just strangled that Jacob boy! I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Esme. "Hello Esme, how are you." I asked slowly. "Edward! Please tell me you didn't go to forks!" She begged. "But Esme, I would be lying if I told you that. Don't worry though, I am going to head back home." I sighed sadly. "Edward, what happened?" Esme asked in her mothering tone of voice. "She doesn't want me Esme! She's with Jacob Black! She had fantasies and I didn't listen!" I cried tearlessly down the phone. "What do you mean she has fantasies?" Esme asked. I took an unnecessary breath and let it out before saying "She had a fantasy of being raped. Let's just say that Jacob Black was willing to comply." I said through gritted teeth. "WHAT! Bella was RAPED!" Esme yelled down the phone. "Yes. Well no. I don't know. She asked him to rape her so yes and no?" I said confusing myself. "Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!" Esme said.

**Jacobs P.O.V**

"Izzy, please be ok." I muttered as I held her hand lightly in my own, rubbing gentle, small circles on the back of her hand. I looked at her face. Just watching her. She looked so peaceful. I saw her eyes flicker. 'I did really see that didn't I?' I though. "Bella? Are you awake?" I said softly. "Mmm? Jakey? Is that you?" She mumbled tiredly. Her face was moving in all directions trying to find my lips. I leant down, chuckling softly and let her lips touch my neck and carry on her search from there.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I heard a voice. Just one voice. A beautiful, deep voice. My Jacob. My eyes flickered but remands closed. "Bella? Are you awake?" Jake said softly. God I love him! "Mmm? Jakey? Is that you?" I mumbled tiredly. Why was I still tired? I just slept for hours! I turned my face in every direction trying to find his soft, kissable lips. After a minute of searching my lips met his neck. I heard him chuckle softly as my lips hunted hungrily up his neck to his ear and then across his chin to his lips! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination! I squeezed my eyes tighter shut and moaned softly in his mouth. After about 5 minutes Jacob pulled back reluctantly so we can get air. "Izzy, are you ok?" He asked me. I shivered at the sound of the name 'Izzy' as it rolled easily off his tongue. "Never better." I lied and started kissing his collarbone again. "Izzy. Please. Tell me the truth. How are you? Are you ok knowing that fuckward is back?" Jacob asked me. "Honestly?" I asked him. "Yeah Bell's. Honestly." He said and took my hand. I looked down at the hospital sheets covering my legs. "No, I'm not fine." I said. I looked up into his eyes. "I'm scared Jake. What if he finds a way to make me fall in love with him again? What if he finds a way to make me not care about you anymore? I can't lose you. Please help me Jacob. I'm scared of him, but I still have a small part of me that loves him. I love you more though Jake. I am your imprint." I whispered the last part with tears pouring down my face in streaked lines.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I stopped by the hospital to see Bella. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was and that I would leave her alone for the rest of eternity. I walked down the hall toward her room and heard her talking to Jacob Black about me. "Izzy. Please. Tell me the truth. Are you ok knowing Fuckwards back?" Jacob asked her. "Honestly?" She asked him back. "Yeah Bell's honestly." Jacob said. "No, I'm not fine." She paused and then continued. "I'm scared Jake. What if he find a way to make me fall in love with him again? What if he finds a way to make me not care about you anymore? I can't lose you. Please help me Jacob. I'm scared of him, but I still have a small part of me that loves him. I love you more though Jake. I am your imprint." She cried. 'She cares about me still? But she's cared of me as well?' I thought. I dwelled on the possibilities of getting her back again, now knowing that I may still have a chance. I ran out of the hospital at lightning speed and into the woods so nobody would see me. I then pulled out my phone and hit speed dial 2 (Esme). "Hello Edward. Are you on your way home?" Esme asked. "No. Esme, I went to the hospital to visit Bella. She said that despite being scared of me she still has a small part that cares for me." I explain. "Edward." She sighed before continuing "Honey, don't you understand. She's scared of us. She scared of you and that's understandable after everything we have done to her. Leave her be. Let her live her life with Jacob." Esme said. "But Esme. How can I let her be. I don't care that Jacob has imprinted on her. I don't care that she is scared of me. I LOVE HER FOR FUCK SAKE!" I yelled down the phone before hanging up on her.

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to publish. I've been really busy studying for my mocks this coming up week. Plus I had my Math's GCSE's and an interview for work experience last week (Yay me?). I will try to post regularly again. I am currently working on the next chapter so stay patient, keep being awesome and read on! Luv ya **


End file.
